The cytoskeletal protein tubulin is among the most attractive therapeutic drug targets for the treatment of solid tumors. A particularly successful class of chemotherapeutics mediates its anti-tumor effect through a direct binding interaction with tubulin. This clinically-promising class of therapeutics, called Tubulin Binding Agents, exhibit potent tumor cell cytotoxicity by efficiently inhibiting the polymerization of αβ-tubulin heterodimers into the microtubule structures that are required for facilitatation of mitosis or cell division (Hamel, Medicinal Research Reviews, 1996).
Currently, the most recognized and clinically useful antitumor agents are Vinca Alkaloids, such as Vinblastine and Vincristine (Owellen et al, Cancer Res., 1976; Lavielle et al, J. Med. Chem., 1991) along with Taxanes such Taxol (Kingston, J. Nat. Prod., 1990; Schiff et al, Nature, 1979; Swindell et al, J. Cell Biol., 1981). Additionally, natural products such as Rhizoxin (Nakada et al, Tetrahedron Lett., 1993; Boger et al, J. Org. Chem., 1992; Rao, et al, Tetrahedron Lett., 1992; Kobayashi et al, Pure Appl. Chem., 1992; Kobayashi et al, Indian J. Chem., 1993; Rao et al, Tetrahedron Lett., 1993), the Combretastatins (Lin et al, Biochemistry, 1989; Pettit et al, J. Nat. Prod., 1987; Pettit et al, J. Org. Chem., 1985; Pettit et al, Can. J. Chem., 1982; Dorr et al, Invest. New Drugs, 1996), Curacin A (Gerwick et al, J. Org. Chem., 59:1243, 1994), Podophyllotoxin (Hammonds et al, J. Med. Microbiol, 1996; Coretese et al, J. Biol. Chem., 1977), Epothilones A and B (Nicolau et al., Nature, 1997), Dolastatin-10 (Pettit et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1987; Pettit et al, Anti-Cancer Drug Des., 1998), and Welwistatin (Zhang et al, Molecular Pharmacology, 1996), as well as certain synthetic analogues including Phenstatin (Pettit G R et al., J. Med. Chem., 1998), 2-styrylquinazolin-4(3H)-ones (“SQOs”, Jiang et al, J. Med. Chem., 1990), and highly oxygenated derivatives of cis- and trans-stilbene and dihydrostilbene (Cushman et al, J. Med. Chem., 1991) are all known to mediate their tumor cytotoxic activity through tubulin binding and subsequent inhibition of mitosis.
Normally, during the metaphase of cell mitosis, the nuclear membrane has broken down and tubulin is able to form centrosomes (also called microtubule organizing centers) which facilitate the formation of a microtubule spindle apparatus to which the dividing chromosomes become attached. Subsequent polymerization and depolymerization of the spindle apparatus mitigates the separation of the daughter chromosomes during anaphase such that each daughter cell contains a full complement of chromosomes. As antiproliferatives or antimitotic agents, Tubulin Binding Agents exploit the relatively rapid mitosis that occurs in proliferating tumor cells. By binding to tubulin and inhibiting the formation of the spindle apparatus in a tumor cell, the Tubulin Binding Agent can cause significant tumor cell cytotoxicity with relatively minor effects on the slowly-dividing normal cells of the patient.
The exact nature of tubulin binding site interactions remain largely unknown, and they definitely vary between each class of Tubulin Binding Agent. Photoaffinity labeling and other binding site elucidation techniques have identified three key binding sites on tubulin: 1) the Colchicine site (Floyd et al, Biochemistry, 1989; Staretz et al, J. Org. Chem., 1993; Williams et al, J. Biol. Chem., 1985; Wolff et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 1991),2) the Vinca Alkaloid site (Safa et al, Biochemistry, 1987), and 3) a site on the polymerized microtubule to which taxol binds (Rao et al, J. Natl. Cancer Inst., 1992; Lin et al, Biochemistry, 1989; Sawada et al, Bioconjugate Chem, 1993; Sawada et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 1991; Sawada et al, Biochem. Pharmacol., 1993). An important aspect of this work requires a detailed understanding, at the molecular level, of the “small molecule” binding domain of both the α and β subunits of tubulin. The tertiary structure of the α,β tubulin heterodimer was reported in 1998 by Downing and co-workers at a resolution of 3.7 Å using a technique known as electron crystallography (Nogales et al, Nature, 1998). This brilliant accomplishment culminates decades of work directed toward the elucidation of this structure and should facilitate the identification of small molecule binding sites, such as the colchicine site, using techniques such as photoaffinity and chemical affinity labeling (Chavan et al, Bioconjugate Chem., 1993; Hahn et al, Photochem. Photobiol., 1992).
An aggressive chemotherapeutic strategy for the treatment and maintenance of solid tumor cancers continues to rely on the development of architecturally new and biologically more potent Tubulin Binding Agents which mediate their effect through a direct binding interation with tubulin. The present invention addresses this urgent need by providing a structurally novel class of Tubulin Binding Agent compositions with potent antiproliferative activity and tumor cell cytotoxicity. In addition, the present invention provides the important discovery that corresponding prodrug constructs of these agents have selective effects on the tumor vasculature which are independent of its primary antimitotic effects on the tumor itself. These agents are capable of selectively shutting down the flow of blood to a tumor causing secondary tumor cell death. Thus the present compositions have expanded clinical utility over known tubulin binding agents.